Thinly Veiled
by Satine89
Summary: Someone is in love with Sasuke... a male someone! Ino knows who it is... but does this guy have any chance of getting Sasuke to go to a dance with him? PG for yaoiness.


Thinly Veiled

A Strange Little Tale

"Hello, Sasuke," I mocked flirtatiously. "Are you waiting for Sakura to kiss you or something?"  
"Of course not. Now shut up," Sasuke muttered, oblivious to my feelings again. How unusual that one of the brightest ninja in Konohagakure is so stupid when it comes to love.

I smiled that all too evident smile of affection. He didn't see the affection in it, however.

"Are you waiting for me to say something?" Sasuke glared.

I frowned. "No. I just wanted to see how much longer I could stare at you. Of course I was waiting for you to say something."

"How about this, then?" Sasuke flashed me the sign for his fireball technique, and I blanched. It always came to this.

"Fine. I was just bored anyway," I scowled as I walked away from that lonely park bench. Sasuke didn't care to watch me walk away.

Hanging around someone who didn't return my feelings didn't suit me. Sure, Sakura would always hang about Sasuke like he was a much-adored teddy bear, but she's a girl, unlike me. She and Sasuke could legally get married. She and Sasuke could hold each other without getting fixed stares. She and Sasuke could consummate their (nonexistent) love in the boundary of one night and – lo and behold – no one would care as long as they were 'careful'.

But Sasuke and me? You could bet that we'd never be accepted by anyone. It was just one more reason not to tell him that I loved him.

I passed by Ino as I strolled down the crowded streets of my beloved ninja village. A repulsed expression pains her face as she looks at me, but she walks over nonetheless.

"So, did you tell him?" Ino asked me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Did _you_ tell him?" I snapped back.

Ino gulped, lowering her widening eyes. I took that as a no and walked over to a small store. Ino followed me.

"You know that Sakura's going to ask him any day now, don't you?" Ino yelled. I walked over to a clear bowl filled with small lollipops, pulling one out and slamming some cash onto the counter. The teenage ninja behind it, one who I knew was trying to make some cash to keep up a lease on his apartment, smiled at me and placed the cash inside of a special anti-theft pouch. He nodded at me, and I unwrapped the lollipop and began to suck on it as I listened to Ino. Even as I pushed the door open, she ranted and raved to me.

"If you don't tell him soon, you're not going to have a date to the Autumn Dance!" Ino cried out dramatically. I frowned, seeing as we were in the middle of the street. Anyone could have heard this open admittance of my yaoi tendencies. "Why did you buy a lollipop?"

"It keeps my mind off of Sasuke," I confessed. Ino glared at me.

"You better tell him today."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Ino. Whatever."

I walked away from her, sucking on the cherry-flavored lollipop as I ambled towards my family's house. It was clear across the city, but I didn't care. I had time to finish my candy and get home before darkness fell.

I took out the lollipop, almost near its chocolate center. I was well past the childish 'how many licks' cliché, but I found myself wondering exactly how many licks it took. It was so stupid, yet so captivating. I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings, and I tripped over someone's feet, knocking them over and landing right beside them.

My lollipop shattered as I looked up at the person I had knocked over.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," I apologized. I really was sorry… sorry I hadn't finished my lollipop.

"Ugh… you really have to pay attention," Sasuke moaned as he sat up. I rolled my eyes again. I wasn't told that often, but it irritated me every time.

"I pay attention enough," I countered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Enough to know that the Autumn Dance is coming up?" he asked.

I blushed slightly. "Of course."

"What happened to your snappy comebacks?" Sasuke teased subtly. A normal person, one who didn't obsess over someone as cold and simple as Sasuke, would never notice the way he said the line somewhat flirtatiously. I turned even redder with the realization.

"Why do you care?"

"Did I give off the impression that I cared? I'm sorry," Sasuke shrugged. A small smile was upon his lips, and I thought I knew why.

"So you really don't care, do you?" I asked pretentiously. If he thought I was hurt by his remark, maybe he'd let up and explain his bluff.

Sasuke groaned. "No one would be fooled by that."

I was getting more and more pissed by the second. I loved Sasuke, sure, but I wasn't seeing why he'd flirt with me and then suddenly be back to himself. Maybe it was just my wishful thinking interfering that one time. Actually, I was sure it was wishful thinking.

"You're a pathetic actor," Sasuke added.

I fumed. "Why are you doing this, Sasuke? It'd irritate Naruto, for Christ's sake."

Sasuke stood still for a few seconds. His sarcastic composure seemed to slip away, and he turned cold again.

"I suppose _my_ acting convinced _you_, then," Sasuke murmured with a smile.

I bit my lip before my eyes widened. I slid back into my normal composure, smirking sarcastically.

"Tell me, Sasuke, do you have a date to the Autumn Dance?"

Sasuke frowned at me. "About time you asked me, Shikamaru. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me."  
How could I have forgotten about you? I wondered. But it was no matter, for a yes was a yes, no matter how indirect. Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder, and we began to walk away from the streets of our ninja village, to a quieter place, for just the both of us.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.


End file.
